Homenagem aos
by Koi s2
Summary: Não recomendado para todas as idades


_"Essa fanfic eu dedico especialmente a minha mãe. Obrigada por acreditar em mim quando ninguém mais acreditava."_

* * *

_Homenagem aos..._

_Escrita e Revisada por Koi s2_

_Emoções fortes, não recomendada para todos os tipos._

**

* * *

**

**Homenagem aos...  
**

Era o dia da minha formatura. Naquele dia, acordei cedo e após 4 anos fazendo direito pude perceber que todo meu esforço fora válido. Olhei os recados da caixa de mensagem e da secretária eletrônica, minha madrinha e minhas melhores amigas já tinham mandado felicitações.  
Abri a porta para pegar o jornal e logo vi um maço de rosas vermelhas e um cartão dele, dizendo que estaria na primeira fileira da platéia, pronto para festejar a formatura. Nesse instante, com um sorriso nos lábios, fui atender o telefone. Era meu chefe. Estava me parabenizando e me dando o dia de folga, já que também estaria lá na formatura. Ele havia sido meu segundo pai nesses 4 anos.  
Aquela noite, seria perfeita, mas eu ainda tinha um difícil trabalho há fazer... um trabalho que mais ninguém da minha turma poderia fazer com tal convicção.  
Peguei alguns papéis, bem como convites e as entradas da formatura e segui para o local. Entrei pelos bastidores e todos já estavam se aprontando para começar.  
Fizemos o juramento, a homenagem aos amigos, aos professores... até que alguém me avisou que eu seria a próxima.  
Fiquei de pé assim que falaram meu nome... meu coração palpitava bruscamente, querendo sair do peito. Comecei com uma voz firme, percorrendo meus olhos sobre a platéia que me olhava com atenção:

- Nesses 4 anos que passaram, me senti na obrigação de agradecer as pessoas que sempre estiveram comigo, me apoiando em tudo...

Minha madrinha já chorava antes mesmo eu pronunciar tais palavras. Continuei já sentindo minha garganta ficar seca:

- ... mas, sempre sentimos quando colocam pedras no nosso caminho. Por mais que tropecemos, devemos levantar e seguir em frente... foi assim que nos ensinaram... Nesses 4 anos, a pedra que eu encontrei no meu caminho, me perseguiu durante tempos, não só porque eu sentia ela, mas porque tudo de dolorido que acontecia comigo era por causa dela.

Parei um pouco, tomei um gole de água, enquanto olhava para meu pai, que tivera que ser forte durante esses anos, sentado com lágrimas correntes nos olhos.

- ... mesmo sabendo que sempre estaria comigo, senti sua falta nas noites de estudo, quando a companhia mesmo silenciosa na calada da noite era necessária para que eu pudesse prosseguir no mesmo caminho, no almoço de domingo, do seu cheiro, do seu rosto, do seu toque... dos seus conselhos sempre certos, do seu sorriso terno.

Até meu namorado começou a me olhar com olhos marejados nessa hora.

- ... não é todo mundo que sabe o que é perder alguém... e hoje mais do que nunca, eu gostaria de te ver sentada na primeira fileira, chorando de emoção ao mesmo tempo dizendo: '-Viu? Não disse que conseguiria?'. Foi difícil encarar os fatos, eu tentava buscar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo, quando me lembrei que quanto eu era criança, você me dizia para não tentar procurar fadas, apenas para deixá-las existir na minha imaginação. Era isso que eu precisava fazer, deixar de procurar explicações e deixar que você vivesse apenas na lembrança e no coração.

Na platéia, não tinha nenhuma pessoa que não começou a se emocionar, e as lágrimas já rolando, conhecendo cada milímetro de minha face. O reitor perguntou se eu queria que outra pessoa lê-se a homenagem, fiz que não. Precisava terminar o que eu tinha à dizer.

- ... então, mesmo não tendo sua presença física aqui e mesmo que eu sinta muitas saudades, aquelas saudades de chorar à noite até pegar no sono com o rosto molhado, eu dedico esse diploma à você mãe, que sempre esteve comigo, mas que por decisão do destino, não está mais entre nós, quero que saiba que todos os dias, quando eu acordar, e quando eu dormir, estarei dedicando minhas ações à você! Por que só Deus sabe o quanto você é importante para mim! Eu te amo.

Encerrei o meu discurso chorando, virei de costas para o público sem coragem suficente para encara-los, sabendo que olhar para quem presenciou minha dor só faria-me chorar mais. O reitor estava anunciando a próxima homenagem, quando todos se levantaram e no meio de lágrimas, aplaudiram em um som contínuo e fortemente carregado. Naquele instante, senti que minha mãe olhava-nos lá do alto, assim como havia prometido em seu leito, em uma cama de hospital. Peguei a rosa de um arranjo de flores que estava ao meu alcance, e andei com ela até a mesa dos diplomas, enquanto as pessoas que agora apenas suspiravam, acompanhavam-me com o olhar. Toquei com a ponta dos lábios a superfície macia da rosa, como se beijasse seu rosto, e coloquei junto ao meu diploma, simbolizando que, se havia chegado onde cheguei, foi por ela. Apenas por ela.


End file.
